


Teddy Lupin and the Forgotten Painting

by Bianca_diAngelo



Series: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Basically, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry and Ginny raised Teddy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Neville had four kids, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Quidditch, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Scorpius has a twin sister, Slow Burn, Teddy Lupin-centric, Teddy is an honorary Potter, Teddy is like the new Oliver Wood, Vic and Teddy don't get together in this book, What else is new, because I said so, everyone desperately wants the Malfoy line to end, he's younger, im so sorry, including the Malfoys, not for long, quidditch player teddy lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_diAngelo/pseuds/Bianca_diAngelo
Summary: Theodore Remus Lupin was not necessarily a good kid. Despite being a Hufflepuff on his way to becoming Prefect and Head Boy, the blue haired boy was not as charming as everyone believes he is.In his four years at Hogwarts, Teddy had never thought to search the paintings for them before. But when looking through the paintings of those who fell in the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy notices that one painting is missing. One of his parents. When he asks McGonagall where it was, she didn't have a direct answer for him. So he decided to make one himself, if only he knew how.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/James Sirius Potter, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lorcan Scamander/Dominique Weasley, Lucy Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Frank Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: The Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144331
Kudos: 3





	Teddy Lupin and the Forgotten Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello. Thank you for reading this story!! This work is the first of seven parts in the Next Generation series. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I did move around the ages and houses of some characters, mainly the ones who never had them specified. But I did this to make sure that most of the characters in the next gen are at hogwarts in the fourth book (which is basically the cursed child but not shitty) 
> 
> This work will probably not be updated very often, I am also in the process of writing another fic (its not Harry Potter, but check it out if your interested), so updating both of these at the same time may be a bit time consumming. Just bear with me .. :)  
> Enjoy :) Kudos and Comments are appriciated!!

Theodore Remus Lupin was not necessarily a good kid. Despite being a Hufflepuff on his way to becoming Prefect and Head Boy, the blue haired boy was not as charming as everyone believes he is.

“Teddy!” James Potter shouted from his bedroom. Teddy's brain was a mess of swears and curses as he raced down the stairs to the protection of his Godfather, Harry Potter.

Teddy fell into his seat at the dining table, thanking Ginny for the breakfast that she handed to him. Today was the first day of Hogwarts. Not for him, Teddy was going into his fourth year today. Today was the first day for Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley. Other people associated with the Weasley-Potter’s, such as Albus’ muggleborn friend Monica Dursley, and Anastasia Longbottom were also going to be starting today.

Teddy put a bite of food into his mouth when James stomped down the stairs, covered in flour and water. Teddy laughed at the sight. Albus and Lily walked down behind him, stifling giggles into their fists.

James grumbled. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Albus takes his breakfast from Ginny. “Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome, Albus. Are you excited for school?”

Albus cringed. “Kind of. I mean it’s Hogwarts, but I’m still nervous.”

Ginny nodded. “I remember my first year at Hogwarts. Getting possessed by the Dark Lord, your father saving me. Fun times, weren’t they, Harry?”

Harry lifted his face up from the daily prophet. “Yes of course. How could I forget killing a snake and meeting young Tom Marvolo Riddle?”

Teddy laughed. “You mean Mr. Tom, a Di-”

James and Harry both cover his mouth. James gestured towards Lily. “There are little one’s present.”

Harry nodded. “No making fun of dear ol Timmy Riffle in this household.”

Everyone laughed, except for Albus. Teddy gives him a look. “You alright, Al?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I’m just thinking.”

Ginny sat down at the table. “About what, love?”

“I just… What if I’m sorted into Slytherin?”

“Then Slytherin will gain an excellent student.” Harry laughed. “I was almost sorted into Slytherin, y’know.”

James and Albus whipped their heads towards him. 

“Seriously?” James asked. 

Harry nodded. “But ultimately I was most needed in Gryffindor. The hat doesn’t make mistakes. Just ask your Godfather, Albus.”

“Neville?” 

“Professor Longbottom now.” Harry gave his son a smile and grabbed the Prophet once again, reading a story before scowling. “Malfoy’s wife is getting worse.”

“They’re putting that in the Prophet?” Ginny asked, leaning over to see. “Almost feel bad for the guy. Both his kids are starting school this year, too. Must be hard being away from them.”

Harry glanced at her, confused. “Malfoy only had one kid.”

“Astoria only went into labor once, yes. But, she had twins.” Ginny smacks Harry on the arm. “You knew this!”

James nudged his brother. “Hey, if you’re sorted into Slytherin maybe you could make friends with the baby Death Eat-”

Ginny jabs James in the arm with her fork. “Enough, James. Albus will make friends with whoever he wants and we will  _ not  _ shy them away because of their parentage.”

James gives her a mock salute. “Aye aye, captain.”

~~~

Victiore Weasley was Teddy’s best friend. She was the first person he sat with after the sorting ceremony, and was the only person willing to help him with schoolwork without fawning over who he was. 

She was down to earth, and that was what Teddy admired about her. She was smart and kind, her laugh was really weird so it gave him a really good chuckle. It didn’t hurt that she was pretty, too. 

The two of them had done everything together at Hogwarts. They joined Quidditch together, Teddy as a beater and her as a chaser. They studied for exams together. They were best friends, and Teddy figured that was enough for him.

It was night time now, the train had arrived and most of the school was seated at their tables. Teddy waved to Neville as he walked in. He was giving his oldest two kids, Frank and Alice, a lecture on being kind to their younger sister, Anastasia, while they were in school. 

He and Vic sat down at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, waiting for McGonagall to walk in with the new first years. He knew that Albus, Monica Dursley, Rose, and Anastasia were four of the newcomers this year, and he was really only interested on where they would be sorted. He anxiously shifted in his seat, impatient to see what houses they would be in.

The doors to the great hall slammed open, Professor McGonagall walking in. The first years trailed behind her, looking starstruck at the place.

He spotted Rose first, walking alone near the front, Albus was somewhere in the middle, Monica and a blond boy trailing behind him. Stas was near the back of the line, quietly chatting and giggling with a girl similar looking to the blond boy with Albus.

McGonagall turned to the entirety of the school when she reached the front, placing the stool next to her and sitting the sorting hat on top of it.

Teddy turns to his left, where Victoire was sitting. “Here we go,” he whispered to her. A giggle erupted from her and she playfully pushed him over, lightly tugging on his blue hair.

He rolled his eyes as the hat began to sing, immediately drowning out the noise. Vic patted him on the shoulder as he groaned.

He clapped when the song was over, already sick of hearing it year after year.

McGonagall cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the school. She holded the scroll in the air and directed her words to the first years. “When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool in order to be sorted.” She opens the scroll and reads the first name. “Boot, Alliyah!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted. He smiled at the girl, who sat down near the front of the table.

Monica’s name was called next. “Dursley, Monica!”

She sat on the stool, hat on her head, waiting to be sorted. The hall was quiet for a moment-

“SLYTHERIN!” Damn. He was really hoping she would’ve gotten Ravenclaw or something. Poor kid, a muggleborn too. Probably going to be shunned by her house for being an m-word.

“Goyle, Oliver!” the hat barely rested on his head before shouting.

“SLYTHERIN!” That wasn’t a surprise to Teddy. He was Gregory Goyle’s kid.

“Granger-Weasley, Rose!” Murmurs broke out in the hall. Mostly excited students who couldn’t believe they were going to school with Hermione and Ron’s kid.

Rose caught his eyes, him and Vic gave her a thumbs up, she smiled.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Teddy smiled. Everyone was going to be so proud of her. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, giving James a hug and sitting down next to him.

“Harper, Brooke.” Teddy hadn’t heard of this kid before, or her parentage. Probably a muggleborn. She ended up in Ravenclaw.

McGonagall went on with the sorting, one Slytherin, one Gryffindor, and two Ravenclaws were sorted, but Teddy couldn’t have been bothered to remember their names.

“Longbottom, Anastasia!” Stas smiled brightly, giving a nervous thumbs up to her dad, who was seated at the table behind the sorting. He smiled and gave her one back.

She sits at the stool and waits for a moment as the hat decides her house. “RAVENCLAW!” 

She pumps her fist, she had been wanting to be in Ravenclaw since she learned about the houses. It didn't hurt that blue was her favorite color, either.

“Malfoy, Scilicia!” The girl that Stas was talking to before goes up to the stool. That was a Malfoy? He had remembered back to earlier that morning, Ginny mentioning Draco Malfoy’s twin children. He had almost forgotten.

He didn’t want to pay attention, he knew she would be a Slytherin. She was a Malfoy after all. He didn't have time to mentally prepare himself for what came out of the hat’s mouth.

“RAVENCLAW!” The girl shrieks out a ‘Yes!’ and runs over to sit beside Stas. 

Murmurs once again broke out among the students. He turned to Vic, “A Ravenclaw Malfoy? Today’s more interesting than I thought.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville clapping politely, a small smile threatening to spill past his lips. He turned back to McGonagall, suddenly curious as to the other twin’s house.

“Malfoy, Scorpius!”

The boy, the one who was standing with Albus and was clearly not as confident as his sister, walked up to the stool and sat down.

The hat contemplated for a while, Teddy started getting nervous. What if the kid was a Hufflepuff? Was Teddy going to have to care about a Malfoy?

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat made it’s decision, and Teddy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked over to the Slytherin table, smiling at Monica and Oliver, then giving a second year, Leila Zabini, a wave.

A few kids got sorted into Hufflepuff after that. “Nolan, William!” “Oceans, Wyvern!” and “Oliver, Miles!” Teddy shot them a smile and wave. One kid, “Nott, Brutus!” went into Slytherin.

“Potter, Albus!” 

The great hall went silent as if this was the main event of a Quidditch game. Teddy held his breath, Albus had been so scared of what house he would be in, it was making him scared too.

“SLYTHERIN!” he heard the Malfoy girl, Scilicia, snort as conversations broke out amongst the students. 

“A Potter? In Slytherin?” they said around him. A Malfoy in Ravenclaw seemed tame compared to this. 

Albus went over and sat next to Scorpius Malfoy. The latter smiled at Albus, who just groaned and put his head on the table.

Scorpius looked over at his sister, who was giving him a look. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, seemingly not wanting to deal with her brother. 

Teddy shot a look over to James, who was looking back at him with the same ‘Huh?’ expression on his face.

McGonagall cleared her throat and continued. “Stevens, Kathryn!” She was a Gryffindor, along with “Summers, Danielle!” and “Taylor-Jones, Justin!”

The final name was called, and “Zabini, Leon!” was called up. Leila cheered for her brother over at the Slytherin table. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted. Huh. That wasn’t expected. Teddy gave him a smile as the boy came over to sit by Wyvern and Miles. 

Scilicia Malfoy turned around in her seat to punch Leon in the shoulder. He smiled at her and she gave him a hug.

Teddy assumed they were friends. They had probably grown up together, rebelling against their Slytherin parent's norms.

McGonagall stood at the front of the hall holding out her hands for everyone to be quiet. “Hello students. I would like to welcome all of the first years to Hogwarts and to ask if there are any questions.”

William Nolan’s hand shot into the air and McGonagall nodded for him to speak. “What’s the WiFi password?”

Teddy frowned. What on earth was a WiFi password? Teddy couldn’t have been sure, but it was for sure that William Nolan was a muggleborn wizard.

“Unfortunately Mr. Nolan, modern muggle technology isn’t allowed at Hogwarts.”

Groans echoed through the room. 

Brooke Harper turned to the Malfoy girl and whispered: “What’s a muggle?”

Scilicia jumped at the sound of someone talking to her. She ran a hand through her wild white-blonde curls before answering. “Oh- sorry you startled me. A muggle is someone who doesn’t have magic. Muggleborns are people  _ with  _ magic that were born into muggle families. I’m a pureblood, both my parents have wizarding history that goes back for centuries. Half Bloods are both, kind of. They have one parent with a muggle background and the other with wizard background.”

Brooke nodded. “Thanks, uhh-” 

“Scilicia Malfoy. Skizz if you’re lucky.”

“Brooke Harper, am I lucky?”

“Who knows?” The two girls smiled at each other as Teddy looked on confused. Did a Malfoy just befriend a muggle born witch? What was today becoming. Teddy pinched himself, nothing happened. So he wasn’t dreaming.

McGonagall cleared her throat. “If there are no other questions, then the banquet may commence!”

The dishes in front of them filled with food, the first years looked at all of it, marveled. 

All of the other students, Teddy included, waited to greet the ghosts as they flew into the Great Hall. Teddy waved as the Fat Friar floated past him and Vic. He waved back and moved towards the first years to greet them. 

Teddy dug into his food, hoping to finish his meal quick so he could head back to the dorms before they were forced to sing.

He had no such luck. As soon as he got up to leave, Professor McGonagall was a step ahead of him.

“Now that we are all fed, I have some notices to give you. A reminder to all students that the forbidden forest is forbidden with good reason, so please refrain from exploring those grounds.

“Mr. Filch once again reminds you all to refrain from using magic in the halls in between classes. 

“Another reminder to all students that Quidditch trials are being held next week, and that any student wishing to try out for their house team must get in contact with Madam Hooch. Those without brooms will have to obtain one of their own before playing on the team.

“There is indeed a wall outside the Great Hall with paintings depicting those who had fallen in the second wizarding war. If there is no painting of your fallen loved one please get in contact with me and we will work out arrangements to provide one.”

Scilicia turned to Brooke and Stas. “Wanna throw stuff at Snape’s painting before curfew?” Stas giggled, nodding, while Brooke looked at Scilicia with a confused look.

"Who's Snape?"

"Severus Snape. He's my dad's Godfather. He had a really unhealthy obsession with a muggleborn. It was awful, loser material if you ask me."

Teddy had to refrain from laughing. That girl may have been in Ravenclaw, but from what Teddy had seen of her, she was  _ all  _ Malfoy.

“And now-” he it comes; the bane of Teddy’s existence- “let’s sing the school song!”

Teddy groaned, as did Vic and some of the other Weasley’s, mainly Fred, Roxanne, and Lucy. Deanna Jordan, the Quidditch commentator, also groaned, slamming the Ravenclaw table before burying her head into Molly Weasley’s shoulder for support. Seanna Jordan, Deanna’s younger sister, pushed Roxanne up to her feet over at the Gryffindor table. 

Teddy mouthed the words to the song, not bothered by the very obvious glare that McGonagall gave him afterwards.

“Now, if the prefects will direct the first years to their dormitories. The other student’s may head to their common rooms for bed.”

The Hufflepuff prefect, Dillon Asher, led the first years to the common room. Teddy moved in front of them, ducking the food getting thrown at him and telling Peeves goodnight. 

He moved to the painting of the fruit bowl, tapping the password on the painting, before holding the door open for Dillon. He shakes his head, closing the door to show the first years how to enter.

Teddy waits in the common room to say goodnight to Vic. She hugged him and the two of them split, moving to each of their dorms. Walking into his room, he didn’t even move to get his pajamas on. He just crashed on his bed, immediately falling asleep.


End file.
